


A Human Relationship

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is adjusting to being a human in love. He proposes to the reader after an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Relationship

                You and Castiel had not yet told Sam and Dean that you were together; they thought that you each got separate rooms on hunts, but you didn’t. Because you had that time alone together, you were able to keep your relationship under wraps. However, it was getting harder. When Castiel volunteered to act as bait on a hunt, you had to hide the way your hands shook and your stomach turned. You could no longer act as bait because of the furious looks the Castiel would shoot you as soon as Sam and Dean turned their backs.

                However, today, you simply couldn’t handle letting him volunteer as bait, so you beat him to the punch. “I’ll do it,” you said as soon as Dean and Sam suggested luring the werewolf in. “It’ll see me as an easy target.”

                Dean and Sam nodded, and Castiel grabbed your arm. “Y/N, no. Let me do this,” he growled in your ear, and damn it all if he wasn’t using his do-as-I-say-or-I-promise-that-I’ll-smite-you-where-you-stand voice, deep and gravelly and sexy as anything you’d ever heard.

                “I’m doing this Castiel. I’m the smallest and the weakest, it’ll come for me faster than it’ll come for you or Dean or Sam,” you told him. Castiel tightened his iron grip on your arm, his long fingers overlapping. “Castiel, let go of me.”

                He glared at you, blue eyes narrowing, and Sam said, “Castiel, drop it. She can do this.”

                “She shouldn’t have to,” Castiel snapped, still in the smiting voice.

                “Yeah, well, too bad,” you told him, pulling your arm away. “I’m doing this and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

                After you’d ganked the werewolf, the four of you headed back to the hotel, Castiel shooting dirty looks at you the whole time. As soon as you got to the hotel, Castiel grabbed your wrist and hauled you to your room, Dean and Sam staring after you with dropped jaws. “Castiel, let go!” you snapped as soon as the door closed.

                “You could have been killed!” he shouted.

                “I was fine! I’m not an idiot, I had a gun in my waistband with silver bullets, and I was wearing my silver ring! Castiel, you can’t always be the bait. You are bigger than that werewolf was, it never would have come after you!” you shouted back. His hand clamped harder around your wrist, and this time it actually hurt. “Castiel, let go of me,” you whispered as he glared down at you. When he didn’t oblige, you let out a small whimper. “Cas, please. You’re hurting me.”

                At that, Castiel let go immediately. “I’m so sorry.” He sighed and ran his hands through his black hair. “I’m still… not accustomed to the strong emotions you elicit in me. Being a human man in a romantic relationship with a hunter is… very difficult. I know that’s no excuse for hurting you, but it’s all I’ve got other than an apology.” He sat down on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

                You sat next to him. “Castiel, I understand that you feel the need to protect me, but sometimes the hunt has to come first. And besides, I’m more than capable of defending myself.”

                “Y/N… I love you, you know that, right?” Castiel turned his ocean-blue eyes up to you, and you nodded. Then, something happened that you could scarcely believe: he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a small velveteen box, and dropped to one knee in front of you. “I promise to always love you and protect you and yell at you when the hunt has to come first. Will you marry me?”

                You nodded, unable to speak through the sudden tears falling down your face. You held out a shaky left hand and Castiel slipped the ring on your finger. Then, unable to contain his broad smile, he wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up. After a few minutes of laughter and tears, he looks at you and said “I think we should tell Sam and Dean about us.”


End file.
